An angel's tears
by angelicwolf08
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo were childhood friends but Sakura has to leave. So she made Tomoyo really angry at her.. When she was still depressed from what happened she met an ambered boy who became her friend but then...
1. friendly acquaintances

Disclaimer- I don't own CCS (well I wish I do)…

and If I do own it I'll be the happiest person in the world--------

Chapter 1: Friendly Acquaintances

"Hey, why are you crying?" a 5 year-old chestnut haired boy asked while handing out a handkerchief to the girl sitting by a cherry blossoms tree.

…………..

He didn't hear a reply so he felt a bit disappointed. He then continued conversing with the little girl

"I think you're much prettier if you smile" he said still handing out the handkerchief.

_Sobbing…sobbing_….. the auburn haired girl tried to see who's talking to her and because of her tears she only see a blurry vision of two amber eyes looking at her with concern. She then tried to speak.

"…Know what that's exactly what my daddy always tell me when I'm sad.." the girl said

"Oh…really?" then he let out a little chuckle " well anyway take this"

"What's that?"

"It's my hanky. Take it"

"I can't"

"Why?" he asked a little confused

"Because I'll just wet it with my tears."

"That's alright" he then smiled.

"But..." she saw the boy making an angry face at her and it really scared her so she quickly accepted the offer. "thank you" and forced out a little shy smile.

The girl was about to dry her tears with the hanky he gave her, when she heard a familiar word she used to hear from a certain someone.

"Kawai" the boy said to himself silently but loud enough for the little crying girl to hear.

She then cried herself out louder than before. Well about the hanky she just held it out unable to use it because of the sadness that filled her.

The boy now was a little panicked. "Hey, stop crying" he said really worried about the girl. But instead of stopping she just cried and cried again. The boy stopped and tried to remember what her mother always does when he cries... right...he gave her a hug.

"Hey, don't worry everything's gonna be alright" he whispered to her ear while hugging her.

"But..." she complained "I... won't ...I won't see her again..."

"Her? Who?" the boy asked while pulling out from the hug but still holding the girl on her shoulders.

"Tomoyo"

"Who's she?"

"She's my best friend" she replied

"Oh I see" he said then continued "but why are you saying that you won't be seeing her again? Is she dead?"

"No" she replied still sobbing

"So why?"

"Well you see" she started. "My daddy told me that he needs to work for me and oni-chan so we need to come with him here and leave our old house."

'_So that's why I couldn't recognized her face when I passed by earlier_.' He thought to himself.

"And so I needed to leave Tomoyo and start going to school here" she continued

"Well, maybe you'll see each other again..." he said hoping it would cheer her up a bit. He then took the hanky from her hand and started drying her tears.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Yeah!" She then smiled then hugged him tightly. 'Her smile... it's so pretty. She really looks like an angel for me.'

"Anyway, do you wanna be my friend?" he crossed his fingers wishing she would agree.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am..."

"Okay then"

"Kinimoto-san, I am..." he was cut off.

"Wait a minute how do you know my last name? I never told you, did I?" she asked with curiosity filling her face.

" Well you see I saw you going inside there" he pointed out the house " and I read the name posted outside your house and it said 'Kinimoto's redisence'( the wrong spelling…Well it's part of the story well you see they're just kids, aren't they?) So I thought that maybe you leave there or something. So I..." then was cut off again.

"Oh, Sakura"

"Who is she? Your friend?"

"No silly. That's me. My whole name is Kimi..Kini.Kiminoto Sakura. And since you helped me to cheer up today I'll let you call me by my first name"

" Kiminoto? Oh you mean Kinimoto." Sakura then blushed to carelessly pronounced her name wrong. She's kinda weak in pronouncing names you see. He then chuckled seeing her blush.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing." He lied "I am Li Syaoran"

"hmmm…" Sakura's thinking of something loudly...

"May I call you Syaoran?" she asked.

He then said "no"

"Why?"

"Coz...you see we're not close yet"

"Oooh I see... I thought"

"What" he asked

"Nothing" Sakura replied.

Silence surrounded them for a few minutes. Sakura was disappointed and a bit embarrassed for thinking that he would agree and even insisting calling him by his first name. On the other Syaoran was really feeling bad about what he told her so he thought maybe he will just give in to what she wants. He also wants to see that angelic smile of her again. When he was about to agree...

"Sorry" Sakura apologized.

"It's..." he then replied but was cut off.

"I have a question Li-kun, what's the meaning of your name?" she asked.

"hmm..Little wolf. Why?" he asked confused.

"I thought that if I can't call you by your first name maybe I just can call you by what it means. You see, I feel so bad when I can't call someone by his/her first name. So is it okay?"

"Well" he started 'Oh Sakura' "sure"

"Thank you my little wolf" Then asked. "Would you hug me?"

"Of course" so when Syaoran was about to hug her.

"SAKURA!" a loud voice yelled her name.

"Hoe...oni-chan"

'So this is her brother'

Touya, Sakura's brother, went to where they were sitting and picked Sakura up. "Hey you!"

The two kids looked at him.

"Not you Sakura that gaki who was about to hug you."

"Me?" Syaoran said pointing to himself.

"Yes you gaki…Who are you? Touya said

"Well, I am Li Syaoran." He replied.

"Li? I've heard that name before." Then he gasped after realizing who he was. Syaoran Li is the son of Yelan Li the owner of the Li Corporation as usual… He's the member of the richest family in Hong Kong.

And also the son of one of the biggest companies in Japan. Syaoran gave him a boastful smirk. (Cute really for a little boy his age.)

"Well even though you're a LI, never go near my little sister. You hear that. Or else." Touya was cut off when he felt someone pulling his shirt it was Sakura. (Re: Touya was carrying Sakura)

"Oni-chan" she pleaded. "He's my friend"

"No Sakura" Touya said.

"But"

"No"

"But"

"No you understand" then with that started to cry.

The Touya was about to leave when…

"oooooowwwww" Touya groaned. Syaoran kicked him on the leg. "You gaki"

"Let go of Sakura, you monster. Don't make her cry." Syaoran protested.

"No.." Sakura was now crying.

Then with all his energy Syaoran stepped on Touya's foot. But because of that, He accidentally dropped Sakura.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!" Sakura closed her eyes and prayed. 'Please help me' When Sakura opened her eyes she finally realized that she never touched the ground.

"Ouch" someone moaned. It was Syaoran.

"Oh my! I'm sorry" then Sakura helped him up then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Syaoran blushed. (cute!)

Touya saw this and apologized to Sakura for dropping her. But Sakura said that it wasn't his fault anyway.

Then he picked Sakura one more time and left. Their house wasn't far of course. It's really near from where they are.

Sakura waved goodbye and said "See you again my little wolf"

Syaoran replied "Bye Sakura" then he just stared at them until they disappeared from his sight. Then he continued. "my little angel"

**End of first chapter…Hope you like it …Please review…but I'm not forcing you or something.**

**It's my first fic though so I'm sorry if it's not that good.**


	2. single moments

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS (if I do I'll make more syaoran and sakura scenes)

AN: sorry I'm not good on titles and summaries

**Chapter 2**

**Single moments**

The next day Sakura went to the park where Syaoran and her first met and found a boy sitting on the bench with a cap on. She thought it was Syaoran so she decided to walk towards him. When she was near him, she was right it was her little wolf. So she sat herself next to him.

"Little wolf why are you here?" she asked him but heard no reply.

"Well, I would like to thank you for yesterday for saving me from my big brother and also the time when I fell. Sorry too because oni-chan was really mean to you. I'll tell you something about him…hmmm… Oni-chan well he's kinda nice too and he's also polupar (that's how she pronounces it) with the girls.

She just continued talking and talking and ended her story with…."Well there's one thing I really hate about him…I'll tell you…he always…always…calls me a 'kaijuu' (monster). Well I like to tell him I am not a monster and you know someday I'll grew taller and taller and I'll step on him and squeeze him until he alopogises(how she pronounce it). Isn't that great?"

…………

She stops then goes near Syaoran "Hoe….little wolf are you listening to me?" confused, She leaned forward to see a cute sleeping Syaoran. Well she didn't notice this coz his head was positioned like bowing and with the cap on, she never saw if he's awake or not until now that is.

She then felt like laughing at herself coz she realized that all the time she was talking Syaoran never heard her. She then glanced at Syaoran one more time and laughed even louder. But Syaoran never stir. (wake up)

She then got tired and lay her head down on his lap and stared at him once more.

"My little wolf, you know you're really cute even if you are asleep" then she smiled and fell asleep as well.

so they're both asleep----

After an hour or so, Syaoran woke up.

_Yawn….Yawn…_ "huh" shocked when he found a sleeping Sakura on his lap and then he sighed… 'when did you get here my little angel oh well…' and he just stared at her 'you're so pretty' he said to himself then ran his hand through his auburn hair. But then stopped when..

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm sorry" Sakura moaned while asleep. Syaoran noticed her voice was like she's crying and she was… coz she let out one single tear.

Syaoran was sad to see her tears pour down her face. He thought to himself of things that would cheer her up and let her forget everything that made her miserable when she wakes up.

The day was almost over and night was about to fall. The two were still on the bench … She was still sleeping on his lap and Syaoran was still on his trance thinking….

Minutes after…He got out of his trance and realizes that it was almost night. Now he was having a tough choice. Whether he wakes Sakura up or not.

….'hmmm'….

Well after thinking of the consequences of bringing her home late and thinking that he might not see Sakura again and things like that, he decided that he should wake her up.

"Sakura…Sakura..." he whispered in her ear. Sakura did not make a single move. So he tried again.

"Sakura…Sakura…" his voice was louder than before and at the same time he was shaking her a bit. But still failed to wake her up.

"Well I guess nothing can wake her up" he sighed "I just wasted my time choosing as well. So what now?" he asked himself.

"Guess I need to carry her back home"

So he did coz that seems to be the only choice. At first he thought Sakura was heavy and so he put a lot of energy when he was about to stand up. But he's wrong. She was really light enough for him to carry. He walked all the way home carefully and made sure that he won't wake her up.

Now he's here but he's facing another problem. He can't open the door or knock. When he was about to knock with his foot, the door opened and it was…

"WHY ARE YOU SO LATE? HEY YOU GAKI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!... It was the one and only Touya Kinomoto.

Ignoring the name he used to address him "Be quiet! You'll wake her up. Now if you'll excuse me…I" his reply was cut off.

Touya then started blabbering and all that he never even heard the part where Syaoran explained Sakura's sleep. .. He only stopped when he saw Syaoran walking himself the opposite direction from him. He tried to catch with him and asked.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going home" Syaoran replied. Then pushed Touya away so he could continue his journey home.

"Well then…Leave Sak…"he paused then" Where's my sister you gaki? I'm gonna kill you" then he started going towards Syaoran ready to strangle him.

"Don't be stupid Kinimoto, your sister is already inside your house. So just shut your mouth and go home." Syaoran said really annoyed of him. He then continued walking himself home.

"But"…Touya said confused

(wondering what happened well…)

_---fLaShBaCk----_

"WHY ARE YOU SO LATE? HEY YOU GAKI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!... it was the one and only Touya Kinomoto.

Ignoring the name he used to address him "Be quiet! You'll wake her up. Now if you'll excuse me…I" his reply was cut off.

Touya then started blabbering and all that he never even heard the part where Syaoran explained Sakura's sleep. .. Syaoran's really tired of Touya's big mouth and felt that Sakura was getting heavier and heavier every second... or maybe he was just getting tired as well…

He stopped for a second and analyzes things. He then sees a hole beside Touya, who's currently talking and talking even with his eyes closed, and it's big enough for him to pass. So without double thoughts he snuck himself into the house. He saw two couches and placed Sakura on one of them.

"Good night Sakura"he whispered then kissed her on her forehead and turned on his heel ready to leave.

"Good night little wolf" Sakura said in return. Syaoran looked back and was surprised to see a pair of emerald eyes looking at him then he smiled. Sakura gave him a smile as well and uttered the words thanks and went back to sleep.

When he was on his way out again…

"Excuse me but who are you little kid? Fudjitaka asked after watching the whole scene.

"good evening sir, I'm one of Sakura's friend. My name is Syaoran. Syaoran Li…. Well then sorry but I really need to go coz my mommy's really gonna get angry with me for being late." He even sounded like he was in a hurry well he was… So he snuck his body out that same space again.

_end of fLaShBaCk---_

Touya, still standing in the same position when he saw Syaoran just sighed and went inside the house.

that's the second chapter…please review-


	3. School troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS… But I like it so much….Promise!

Chapter 3

School troubles..

Many days had passed. Syaoran and Sakura became closer friends. They are always together and thay had so much fun eventhough sometimes Touya comes along to watch over them, actually he only watches Sakura and not Syaoran…

Amonth after, It was nearly the start of classes, Fudjitaka was really having difficulties on what school he need to enroll Sakura…After minutes of thinking, a certain amber boy came to his mind. Yes, he remembered Syaoran and thought that maybe he could watch Sakura for her. So he asked Syaoran's school and told him to take care of her. After the first day of school…

"Where is she?" Syaoran asked directing to no one actually. He was looking for Sakura around the school. He was losing hope until he passed by the school gates

"Sakura" he yelled

"huh?" Sakura turned on her heels to find the owner of the voice.

"Wait up" he said panting, "I'll walk you home so you wouldn't get lost on your way home.

"I won't get lost little wolf she protested.

"Yes you will, so let's go"

"Okay, but I'll make you see that I won't, come on"

So they went on their journey home. Sakura in front and Syaoran following behind her.. At first he thought he was wrong about what he said earlier when Sakura stopped. She forgot whether to take right or the opposite.

"What's the matter? Forgot?" Syaoran teased Sakura with a grin on his face. Sakura got nervous when she heard his question and just boastfully pointed on the left path.

"Never!" she said "This way little wolf" she continued not even looking at him.

"No silly it's the osoppite(that's how he says it) the right one leads to your home and that leads to mine" he laughed

Sakura feeling embarrassed and angry as well "No, you're wrong" she then ran towards the left path and after a few moments she got tired and started walking. She pointed to a house which really looks the same as the one they own and said.

" See." She said with her chin up. She heard no comments or statement of defeat so she decide to turn around to found no Syaoran standing behind her.

"Little wolf, where are you? Come out now. Where here…" still no response. Soon she got scared and cried "please come out".

Meanwhile….

"Sakura, where are you?... Syaoran shouted.

Flashback------

S_akura feeling embarrassed and angry as well "No, you're wrong" she then ran towards the left path_

_Syaoran didn't hear Sakura's words because he was too busy telling Sakura she was wrong. He just talks and talks and didn't even notice that Sakura was not behind him the whole time. When he stopped to tell her that they arrived in front of the house, he turned around to say his parting speeches and found to see only a string of wind passing by. (if that's possible, well I think the string is composed of a leaf and trails of dust like in the anime so it's visible isn't it?) So he tried looking around for her._

end of Flashback-------

"Sakura" he yelled once again.

Tears were already forming in his eyes and were threatening to fall while he ran and ran. He was again losing hope then he prayed "Kami-sama (God) please protect her" then cursed his self for being too careless and not noticing that he lost her. " my little angel where are you?" he said quietly to himself and the tears already start to fall from his delicate eyes. Suddenly…

….he heard a sound of someone sobbing then turned around to see a little girl crying while crouching by the light post. "Sakura" he mumbled under his breath. His face lightened up a bit. He looked up at the stars, "thank you" he prayed He looked at her once again and rememberd the first time he saw her… Everything is the same except for the place ofcourse. Slowly he walked towards her.

"It's okay now" he whispered and ran his hand through her shiny hair.

The girl's eyes which were full of tears by this time tried to look up to see Syaoran staring at her emerald orbs.

"little wolf" she cried. She hugged him so tight. Syaoran shocked. At first only Sakura was giving a hug then Syaoran felt sorry for Sakura so he returned it.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I should…..I should…listened to you but..butI. Sakura couldn't continued. She hardly can't speak because of the fear that filled her.

"It's alright now"

"But I.."

"Shhhh…, let's go home now" he tried to stand up but she wouldn't let go… "Sakura" she's still crying. 'oh little angel please stop …it hurts me so much to see you cry.' He tried to comfort her. After a couple of minutes, silence surrounded the two. He stole a glance at her and found that she cried herself to sleep. So with all his strength, he carried her home as fast as his little legs can carry him.

Months passed. Every morning they meet at the park and every afternoon Syaoran walks Sakura home. Until one break( recess)

"hey little wolf, are you okay? You haven't talk much since this morning" Sakura worriedly asked.

"I'm fine Sakura" he replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"Yes" then he saw that Sakura still wasn't convinced with his answer so "well you see…"so he told the whole story to her.

"Little wolf that's not a right thing to do you know"

"Yes, I know"

"I think you really hurt your mommy's feelings"

"Yes, yes okay stop it." Syaoran's voice sounded quite irritated for she was being nosy.

"And I think that it's….." she continued.

Syaoran couldn't hold his temper any longer so….

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at her. Sakura was frightened at the sudden raise of his voice.

"but little.."

" I SAID SHUT UP, LEAVE ME ALONE KINIMOTO"

Silence suddenly filled the air… Sakura really got hurt with his words , especially when he called her by her last name. "sorry" she cried softly then ran away from him to follow his request (actually to me it sounded like a command). Syaoran just stood there, still anger overcome him so he didn't follow her and he didn't even heard her apology.

You see, Syaoran hated being reprimanded by other persons. That's why he accidentally raised his voice when he and his mom had an argument earlier and even Sakura is no exception.to this attitude of his.

The rest of the day they avoided each other. Actually only Syaoran did. When they were dismissed…

In the room...

With all her courage she tried to approach Syaoran " Little wolf let's go home" Sakura said and headed towards the door.

She noticed that Syaoran was not following her and so..

"aren'tyou coming?"

"no" Syaoran said, you could still notice anger in his voice. He wasn't really in the mood to walk her home today. Because he thought that maybe on their way home they'll just start another fight.

"But..Why? she asked

" I said no, didn't I?. That's it. You go ahead, I'll stay here and go to the libraby(Syao-kun's language).

"I'll come" she suggested.

"no, go home."

"but I…"

"don't tell me that you still don't know the way home." Syaoran said angrily at her.

"……" he looked at her and saw her lowering her head but with no second thoughts he left. He even gave a smirk when he left.

Sakura feeling a little worried for Syaoran and scared too went on. On her way home she was thinking on ways for him to forgive her. Then she stopped.She was in the same place where she took a wrong turn before. She tried so hard to remember the right path. Again she thought the left path's the way to her house she continued.

"well, here goes nothing." She said to herself.

She was walking really slowly this time when….

"hoe?" she turned at her back… I thought. Oh well" so she started walking again

then "hey little kid what are you doing here?" a boy said.

"Who are you?" seeing the danger in their eyes so she just answered the question. " well, I was on my way home."

"Really? Are you?" Well you are in our territory" obviously they were a gang of bullies with sticks in their hands. Within a few seconds, Sakura hit the ground, they pushed her ofcourse. Well, scared again she prayed…. "Otou-san, Oni-chan, tomoyo-chan.. help me.." the boys were beating her up..

"help me! She tried to yell but no voice came out of her She felt helpless and didn't even try to fight back. Tears ran down her soft face "Syaoran-kun" she yelled again.

Meanwhile Syaoran was on his way home. He didn't really went to the library. He just waited for Sakura to leave.."huh, Sakura" he mumbled then he ran feeling that she might be in trouble. When he was near the Kinimoto's residence, He thought that she might took the left path again so he turned around and started calling for her. "Sakura"

When he was running, he heard voices of guys laughing, saying "now, you've learnt you're lesson. She would be happy about this."

"no!" he screamed thinking it was his Sakura. "please not her" he prayed again. When he was on the area where the group is he found Sakura breathing heavily, sobbing and worst of all with cuts and bruises. He went closer and tapped her shoulder

"Who are you? Her boyfriend" the leader of the gang asked and mocked at the same time.

She forced herself to look up and saw him. "little..wolf" A tear fell from her eye.."so..rry. She collapsed in Syaoran's arms. Syaoran was stunned and felt the tears escaping from his eyes.

" Hey you!" the guy said again.

Ignoring him for the second time, Syaoran lay Sakura carefully on the floor. He stood up, clenching his fingers. "How dare you." He said bowing. ( imagine it like Syaoran was bowing his head then his hair cover his eyes)

"What? We can't hear you?" The gang mocked again.

Syaoran when to the one he thought was the leader, which was right, and tighten the grip on his shirt (collar part) and said."HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SAKURA" he shouted on his face.

Then Syaoran fought with the gang.

Later afternoon, Touya was walking himself home from the grocery. He was thinking about the food he would cook with ingredients he bought. Suddenly a group of boys passed on his side. He stopped to look at them and continued walking when they were gone.

He saw a figure lying on the ground. He saw newspapers a bunch of them piled messily on the ground. When he glanced a way, something caught his attention. Something like hair and a little drops of blood around the newspaper. He tried to dig through the pile and saw a little boy all beaten up. He recognized him "the gaki?" He noticed another figure beneath his arms… "No!" He screamed.. It was Sakura.

He immediately carried the both of them leaving the stuffs he just bought. Luckily he saw Yukito passing by. He called him and asked himself. They medicate the two kids when they got home.

Two days had passed and night came..

"Sakura" Syaoran moaned. He then sat woke up and got up in a sitting position, dropping the cloth on his forehead. He looked at himself and saw patches, bandages all over him. He looked around to see walls painted in blue and even the bed he was on was blue just a little darker than those of the walls. 'Where am I', .. he paused then "Sakura". When he was about to get out of bed to look for her, he felt something move beside him. He saw a little girl covered with few band aids sleeping soundlessly on his bedside, or someone else's. He smiled a bit at least he saw her. He just stared at her when he was about to lie down , the door opened.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Touya said holding a bowl of icy water. He walk towards him and when his face was inches near Syaoran's…

" What are you doing?" Syaoran asked.

"Geez, don't tell me you think that I'll kiss you! You gaki!" he then placed a hand on his forehead.

"You're fever's gone down a bit. But you still need to rest. We already called your mom."

"Where am I?" he asked.

"In my room. Is there a problem?" Touya replied.

He shook his head. " Sakura,"

Touya looked at him with annoyance ( coz he didn't like him for her sister right?) and confusion.

Ignoring it , he continued " Why is Sakura here" he asked. " Isn't she supposed to be in bed too, I mean after what happened a little while…" he was cut off.

" A little while ago, Oh I see. You were here for about let me see.. ummm.. two nights and with that time she already recovered.. from that incident. She's here because she insisted on looking after you after blaming herself for what happened that day."

He remained silent He remembered the things that happened on that certain day.

flash back-

" _I SAID SHUT UP, LEAVE ME ALONE KINIMOTO"_

_Silence suddenly filled the air… Sakura really got hurt with his words , especially when he called her by her last name. "sorry" she cried softly then ran away from him to follow his request (actually to me it sounded like a command). Syaoran just stood there, still anger overcome him so he didn't follow her and he didn't even heard her apology._

_--_

"_don't tell me that you still don't know the way home." Syaoran said angrily at her._

"……" _he looked at her and saw her lowering her head but with no second thoughts he left. He even gave a smirk when he left._

_--_

_She forced herself to look up and saw him._

"_little..wolf" A tear fell from her eye.."so..rry. She collapsed in Syaoran's arms. _

_--_

_Feeling defeat, Syaoran tried to go near Sakura. He placed an arm over( hug-like position) to protect her. Their faces were inches apart. He looked at her, his sight was getting dizzy and dizzy, and said. _

" _My..(cough) little angel, I…. I tried… but I just can't… so..sorry" then he passed out._

_-end of flashbacks-_

He said to his self that it was never Sakura's fault. It was his. He looked at Touya and said.

"Thank you"

"What? Are you saying something? Touya asked.

" I said thank you, monster" he replied.

" Why you," but then he stopped " It's nothing, thanks for protecting my sister."

Syaoran looked at him and saw how Touya's eyes show the concern he had fro Sakura. He looked back at her. 'Sakura, I'll protect you from now on. Trust me, my little angel, trust me.'

End of Chapter..

Thanks for the reviews..hope you like it.


	4. darkness falls

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS...

Hey before I start the story may I ask you guys a favor. Well after reading the story would u please spare your time to write your name or pen name. Well it's just that I would really like to know how many people had read my story. That's just a favor.----

**Chapter 4 - darkness falls**

**" **Thank you, Thank You, Goodbye" A familiar man parted and hang the phone up

"So haw was it?" A monster... er.. I mean Touya asked.

" It was good" the familiar man, Fudjitaka replied

Then they both gave a smile to each other

**--meanwhile--**

"little wolf"

"Yes"

She just stared at him and smiled. Syaoran in return gave her a confused look.

"Little wolf..."

"mmmm..." he looked at her again. When he saw that Sakura was about to sat nothing again, she told her

"Say something or else..."

"Or else?"

"Or else I'll tickle you till we get home..." then his eyes were saying like 'I am serious"

"No, no! ummm..." she said scared of what he'll do she tried to think of a topic as fast as she could and "when.. when's your birthday?"

Syaoran's smile turned into a frown. He just stayed silent for a while.

"Little wolf, aren't you going to tell me?" she asked.

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please, please, please, please, please!1"she pleaded

He looked at her and saw her eyes. There was just something in her eyes it's like it's saying that she's special for some reason.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"yup"

"Alright but tell me yours too okay?" she nodded. "It's on the 13th of July.

"Wait a minute that's just last 4 months right" Syaoran nodded." Hey why didn't you tell me?

"You didn't ask. So it's your turn." He replied.

"Oh, well mine's on April 1st"

" That's the week before we met, wasn't it?" He said. Then he also realized something.

"Really? I don't remember" Syaoran laughed at her reaction.

"What's so funny Little wolf? " she asked. He just continued laughing.

"Stop it! Hey so next year you'll be umm... seven?" she said but it sounded like a question.

"No, six"

"Six? so that means I'm older than you."

"Think so." They both stayed silent and looks like their thinking about something or what...

"But...but you're like my older brother" she gave him a pout and felt disappointed at first

"Sorry onee-san, you're older than I am so.." his tease was cut off .

"So then.let's go..." she said

"What?"

"From now on you'll do everything I say"

"unfair"

"I'm older remember"

"mou.." so Sakura acted like a big sister and ordered Syaoran around.. Until

"Kakoi...(beautiful)" Sakura exclaimed when she saw a cherry blossom nearby. Then her scarf flew away

" Little wolf, pick it up."

"What?why d..." he was so tired and was about to complain but then he saw her eyes again. They were filled so much happiness. So not wanting this happiness of hers to disappear, he did what Sakura told him to do.

About two days before Christmas...

"Otou-san, may my friend join us for Christmas' eve?" Sakura asked.

"Who?" Fudjitaka asked in return.

"Little wolf"

"little wolf?" then he remembered that she was pertaining to Syaoran.

"Oh you mean Li?"

"Yes, so can he?"

"Well, it's fine with me ask Touya"

"Arigatou, otou-san" then she gave him a hug. "Oni-chan! Can he come?"

"No!" was his reply

" But he's my friend, and otou-san said it's okay. Please.."

"Well he's a..." then he remembered something...the time Syaoran tried to protect Sakura. So giving up to her sister this time he said yes.

"Arigatou!" then she went to him with joy and kiss him and hug him too.

"Stop it Kaijuu!"

"Sakura's not a kaijuu" then she stepped on her foot so hard. Touya groaned in pain but she just ignored it then headed town stairs to phone Syaoran and tell him the news.

Touya went to his dad and asked him

"Are you sure that's okay?

"What?"

" I mean Sakura"

"Oh don't worry, let her have fun for now."

At the same time, they heard loud footsteps and screams. " He said he'll come, I'm really happy"

Christmas Eve (morning)--

"hhhoooeeeeee, where is it?" our auburn haired girl scr4eamd that even the birds nearby flew away... Sakura's stomps even made it louder and worse it made falling dusts. (You know when a building is starting to break there are falling dusts right? Sorry I don't know how to explain it.)

" The kaijuu's awake already. " Touya said while preparing breakfast.

"Touy.." Fudjiaka was cut off by..

"Oni-chan! I heard you" Sakura yelled.

"Oh no!" Touya gasped. " The kaijuu's gonna hunt me" he mocked.

But surprisingly when Sakura went downstairs no "monster Sakura" was found but only a depressed and worried one.

"Dear, are you okay?" his dad asked.

" I'm fine otou-san" then she forced a smile not to make her dad worry. Touya knew something's wrong so he motioned Sakura to go near him.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked.

" I can't find it.."

"It?"

"The on we bought yesertday ( she says it like that)"

"Oh.."

" Will you help me find it? Please" she asked and pleaded.

" Even if I wanted to I can't I need to meet up Yukito then I'll be home by around 2:30 (sorry if there's a time) " don't worry I know you'll find it"

She then smiled.. After having breakfast and lunch afterwards, Sakura continued searching for the thing she lost. After minutes of searching (more like hours), she found it. She placed it on her desk and started preparing herself for the night. She wore a white blouse with a pink ribbon and a pink skirt. Then 2 blue ribbons on her silky auburn hair. (The clothes are much like those of the second movie.)

At around 3:00 the doorbell rang...

"I'll open it" Touya informed. He found a little Syaoran standing in front of him. Ignoring that the person was Touya...

"Good afternoon, is Sakura home?"

"No she's not"

"She asked me to come over and.."

"Do I care"

" Well if you don't mind, may I come in?"

Touya just stared at him. Afterwards they heard a loud scream.

"itai!" Sakura fell down the stairs.

" Gaki, stay he.." he told him but found out that Syaoran's wasn't there anymore, he already snucked his way to Sakura's side.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

" Little wolf, you came, I'm fine anyway," she replied then smiled.

"Why did you end up falling?"

"Well I kinda heard that oni-chan was telling you that I'm not here, so I decided to go down and let you in myself.

"Oh"

Dinner time---

They all sat in the table. Fudjitaka on one end. Sakura sat beside Syaoran and across Yukito. Yukito was beside Touya whose unfortunately across Syaoran. The whole time he was there and until now, Touya was giving him glares saying 'don't you dare touch my sister' Syaoran returns the glare at times but most of the time he was busy talking to Sakura.

Fudjitaka on the other hand just sat still, he just smiled there even though he sees the glare fight, heard the noise Sakura and Syaoran was making and... Yukito who was continuously eating and eating that it seems like he doesn't have the time t breath anymore. Sakura saw this too, I mean Yukito, and she was amazed as well and wonders where he put all of them. Until...

"Touya" Yukito whispered.

"Yes" still glaring at Syaoran

" Could...you see, um... Could I have your fried shrimp?" he sweatdropped and saw that Yuki's plate was already empty.

"Sure" he then said.

Syaoran and Sakura were stunned (sweat dropped too.) when Yuki moved to get the shrimp in Touya's plate and in just a second eat it all up in just one bite. Fudjitaka saw what happened but still kept his smiling image.

So about half an hour before Christmas, they started opening their gifts. But Syaoran and Sakura thought that maybe it would be nicer if they give their presents to each other at exactly 12. Fudjiitaka started washing the dishes while Touya and Yukito started cleaning up. They sat near the fireplace to warm themselves up. (The scene was like the one when they go skiing. And when night came, Syaoran was thinking of Sakura and accidentally said her name, then Sakura suddenly appeared behind him). Both of them just stared blankly on the fire. Sometimes Syaoran stole glances at Sakura.

'I hope he'll not laugh at what I'm going to give him' she thought

' I hope she likes it' he thought

A minute before 12 (not exactly) they started getting their gifts. Both at the same time said in their thoughts 'here goes nothing 3...2...1.' then they both handed out their gifts.

"Merry Christmas" again the both of them greeted at the same time. Syaoran was holding a box wrapped nicely in pink glossy wrapper with a white ribbon at the top. Sakura was holding a small bag made out of like a colored paper with a cherry blossom as the lock. (You see she had no enough time to wrap it nicely or buy wrapper because she was looking at the gift she has for him the whole time) Therefore, they exchange gifts.

"Sorry.." - Sakura

"You.." - Syaoran (they both spoke at the same time too)

" You go first, " Syaoran said.

" Thank you, sorry coz you see I didn't have time to wrap it and..."

"That's okay" he cut her off.

"Your turn" she said

"You shouldn't have bothered giving me a gift. Thanks anyway. Let's open it. In 3, 2, 1" he said. They both opened it. Syaoran found a plastic with a bracelet inside it. It was made out of black string material and at the middle was a transparent circle with a cherry blossom petal inside. While Sakura found a square. It was more like of cube. It was color white and... It looks like some kind of a box.

"Well, I'll wait till you open it" Syaoran said.

"So she opened it and saw a necklace almost the same materials as the gift she had for him. The only thing that is different was that instead of a cherry blossom she found a peony.

"You like it?" he asked.

" Yeah, I love it. It's beautiful, how about my gift you like it?" she asked back.

"Yeah, I'll treasure It." he replied. " Sakura would you do me a favor."

"Anything's okay"

"Well, I'll be glad if you are the one who will put the bracelet on me. So would you do it?"

" Sure but I like it if you do the same."

"No problem" he replied.

When Syaoran was waiting for Sakura to finish, he was listening intently on every word Sakura says.

"Little wolf, you want to know why I picked this?" he nodded. "Well cherry blossoms is my favorite flower and if ever someone tried to separate us I'll really be happy if you remember me through this. Your turn.

"Sakura my reason's the same."

"Oh"

"Little wolf I think you need to hurry! Oni-chan's coming. He might get angry again.

"Don't worry I'm done"

"Thank you" she said " aren't you going home?"

" Oh yeah, I think I better go, thanks again"

" Bye"

When he was by the door, he turned the knob and was completely shocked to see Touya.

"Thanks for everything" he said. "I'll go home"

"I'll walk you home, Yuki stay here with Sakura"

"Sure"

"I'll be fine" Syaoran commented.

" Don't be so stubborn, gaki" Touya said.

"Oh alright" Syaoran gave up fighting with him. So Touya walked him home.

After Christmas break, they went back to school. As each they pass, they discover new things about each other and they became inseparable.

a week before April-

" Perfect1 I'm sure she'll like this" a certain chestnut haired boy said to himself. " So now, I only need to talk to him and to. Touya!. Oh no! I think that part is kinda difficult" he ran as fast as he could towards the Kinomoto's residence. When he got there...

He knocked on the door. He is really nervous about this.

"Yes, Oh Li"

"Good afternoon sir, may I... (trembling) speak with you please." He said nervously

"No problem"

Therefore, they entered the house. While talking, Fudjitaka noticed that Syaoran was continuously glancing upstairs. So he said.

"Li, don't worry, Touya is not here. He went with Sakura grocery shopping"

"Thank you... Sir can you please..." Syaoran continued. After the conversation, He hurriedly went home and his face showed so much happiness.

On Sakura's Birthday--

"Are you ready?" Syaoran asked

"Yes" Sakura replied

"Let's go" They passed the park, their school and went infront the forest.

"Sakura"

"Yes?"

"Whatever happens... don't let go of my hands okay?"

"Promise" contented with her answer, he took her hand and with a smile entered the forest. When they were almost there they stopped Syaoran looked at her and

" Well if it is okay, would you close your eye for me?"

"Why?"

" Nothing really but its part of the supurise9how he says it)"

"Oh" so she did what he told her.

" But just in case..." He will blindfold Sakura. However, something's wrong..

"ummm... Sakura what are you doing?"

"Nothing"

"Well, you see I can't move"

"Oh you told me not to let go"

"Oh right you can now" So she did. When he was finished..

" geez.. My plan's ruduin(how she says it)"

" Funny Sakura" So they continued. They stopped once again and told her that they were there.

"Can I open it?"

"Not yet"

"Can I"

"Just a sec."

"Now?"

"Sure" slowly she pulled down the cloth covering her eyes at the same time Syaoran whispered 'happy birthday my little a..Sakura' near her ears. Syaoran told himself ' that was close'.

The first thing she saw was the sunlight slightly blocked by leaves.. no not leaves.. petals? Then she felt like something was being given to her. It was Syaoran giving her peony surrounded by a bunch of cherry blossoms.. When Syaoran stepped aside, She saw a fountain under it was a circle of peonies and then green green grass. Moreover, when you look farther you'll see a cherry blossom tree. No not one, nor two but almost a hundred of them surrounding the whole place. (It's like this place was meant for them) The thing that made it cuter, Luckily a string of wind carrying cherry blossom petals circled Sakura.

With all the happiness she's feeling, she hugged Syaoran so tight that it almost suffocated him.

"Saku..ra...can't brea..the.." he tried to tell her

"Oh sorry" then she released the hug

" Like it?"

"Ofcourse! It's the best gift ever.!"

The whole time they were there, they talked about almost everything. Sakura'mom, their favorites and even TOUYA!

They really had so much fun. When they ran out of things to talk about... Sakura heard something. Thinking that Syaoran was too busy looking at the peonies, she followed the sound and vanishes in the forest.

end of chapter-

whew that's quite long!1 thanks for the reviews... Anyway about the note above it's just a favor. Coz it's just that I really want to know how many read my story.. thanks anyway...Please review if you like..

I hope I answered the questions with this chapter-


End file.
